


Good Habits

by tielan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Porn, Romance, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after her wedding, Gwen begins to learn new habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Habits

Gwen wakes early, just as daylight has just crept over the horizon.

She begins to stretch and freezes as a hand sleepily brushes down her spine. "I see you were serious when you said you woke early."

A furious blush tinges her skin as she gathers the ribbons tying her sleeping chemise together in one hand as though modesty can preserve her recollection from the intimacy of the previous night. "It's a habit."

Years of serving in the Palace isn't going to be forgotten overnight.

Not even after last night.

Her husband of one evening and one morning slides his arm over her waist, the lean hand skimming her belly as he tugs her back into the bed. "Learn a new one," Arthur Pendragon suggests as he eases her back up against the bare heat of his back. "In fact," he adds, his fingers brushing the underside of her breast in a delicate caress, "let me help you learn a new habit..."

Gwen lets herself be rolled back into the mattress, lets herself skim her fingers through his hair, lets herself respond to the tender ardency of Arthur's kisses as he teases her mouth, her jaw, her ear, her throat...

"Oh!" Beneath the covers, his member has begun to swell against her thigh, unexpected, and Gwen breaks off in a little confusion and some surprise.

Arthur is watching her, a flush high across his cheeks. "It does that." Yet, for all his embarrassment, there is a hesitancy in his intensity, as though he awaits her reaction to his desire.

Yesterday, the priest said it was a wifely duty to submit to her husband's touch.

The priest said nothing of the way a man might hold himself achingly still as a woman slides her hand down his bare side, skimming his hip before tracing the diagonal line of muscle that ends with the hot flesh that thickens with her touch.

Arthur groans and, startled, Gwen lifts her hand from him, only to have his hand close over hers, encouraging her back to him.

His lashes dip down to shade his eyes. Then they flick up again, and there's a gleam of mischief in them as he, too, slides his hand beneath the sheets.

Gwen shivers as the hem of her sleeping chemise bunches between his questing fingers, drawn up her thighs until he can slip beneath the edge to slide one fingertip in where her body aches.

She arches, seeking Arthur's mouth, meeting his own fierce desire with her own, stroke for stroke, touch for touch. And when he shudders to stillness between her thighs, she's still boneless from the last pleasurable shock that slithered through her flesh.

"That was...nice."

"I'm going to be useless for the next hour, and all you can say is 'nice'?"

Gwen laughs at his breathless peevishness. She brushes back the gold of his hair, fine silk between her fingers. "Did you know, my Lord, Merlin says it takes doing something daily from full moon to full moon for it to become habit?"

He laughs as he lifts himself up in her arms. "At this rate, I may not survive to the next full moon, my Lady." His mouth brushes hers. "Although I pledge myself to try. Purely in the interests of changing this ridiculous early waking habit of yours, of course."

She opens her mouth to his kiss, pleased at his unwaning interest. "Of course."

The sun is high in the sky when they finally rise and call for their servants.

As it turns out, even this new habit can't stop Gwen from waking early. However her husband is more than happy to provide her plenty of excuse to stay in bed.


End file.
